


Rules of Conduct [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Crazy!Yamamoto, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vampires, Vampires on the Hunt, with all that implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: It's time Yamamoto began to learn the rules.





	Rules of Conduct [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199637) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Rules%20of%20Conduct.mp3) | 24:06 | 33.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
